


Me and You, Amongst the Stars

by NoGenderOnMars



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGenderOnMars/pseuds/NoGenderOnMars
Summary: "Have fun on your date Doc"





	Me and You, Amongst the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphic_civil_whore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_civil_whore/gifts).



> for Bry and our holiday exchange.  
> Hope you like b!!

The TARDIS wheezed to a halt outside Graham and Ryan’s flat as the doctor flipped a dial on the console down as the ship landed.

“Right fam, off you go. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Have fun on your date night Doc!” Graham called as the Doctor disappeared further into the depths of the TARDIS and the others exited for some well needed time back home.

\---

When the Doctor arrived at their new destination of Luna University during the 52nd century, they were left speechless because there stood River Song, looking every bit as beautiful as the first day the doctor ever saw her. A halo of golden curls surrounding her head as it tilted back into a joyous laugh at something a college had just said.

They didn’t want to ever stop being blown away by their wife and as they looked towards her they didn’t think it would be possible anyway.

“Hello Sweetie!” they called out and watched as River froze before turning round with a  
delighted grin.

“Hello my love, is it that time of the century again?” River teased with a grin on her face and without waiting from a reply grabbed the Doctor hands to drag them back into the TARDIS.

\---

As the Doctor got back to spinning madly around the console in their usual unique flying style.

River reacquainted herself with an old with the familiar feeling of being inside the ship. "So where are we getting married this time dear?”

“I thought I might surprise you this time.”

“You know me; always excited by a little surprise,”

\---

The TARDIS came to a pause before landing and the Doctor dragged their startled wife over to the doors and went to sit down as the doors swang open to display a galaxy full of shining stars with a large violet planet underneath their legs.

“Welcome to the planet Auros about to become a human settlement in a few millennia, like the rest of the galaxy it’s currently uninhabited apart from local flora and fauna.”

River laughed, “how are we supposed to get married if there’s no one else on the planet or even in the star system?”

The Doctor smiled back conspirituality “Someone owes me a favour.”

“So, ready for marriage number 352, Sweetie?”

\---

Auros’ single moon hung, shining blue and brilliant, in the sky above the handfasting ceremony surrounded by thousands of brightly twinkling stars.

The Doctor tightened their grip around River’s hand and smiled gently, “It feels like I’ve been in love with your for the entirety of my very long life and I’ve yet to regret a second of the time you’ve spent with me. Every time that our timelines cross over is another joyous moment I get to spend with the love of my life. River I want to share every galaxy with you, visit all the forgotten worlds and abandoned places I’ve always wanted to go. I’ve shared all of my past lives with you and it is my greatest wish to spend every single lifetime after me loving and learning and growing right alongside you.”

River took a moment to bask in the full love the doctor always surprised her with and then smiled back through teary eyes “After all these vows at all these marriages you still manage to catch me off guard with every one of them."

“My dear Doctor, I’ve loved you since before I even knew the meaning of the word and I want to thank you for making these centuries so filled with love and life. You’ve seen me at my best and loved me and you’ve seen me at my worst and loved me even more and I’m never going to be able to repay you for it. Here’s to us my love, us and our thousand lives amongst the stars.”

The golden rope tying their hands together dissolved in a small shower of harmless light as the two Doctor Songs disappeared slowing made their way back to the ship they had arrived on.

\---

“Shall I drop you off home?”

“The night’s still young and I’ve got one more stop left for us yet sweetie.” came the reply and with a deft flick of a switch River sent them spinning out into the time vortex again.

After a smooth landing back on Luna the same evening they had left and the Doctor, ever eager, raced to the door to be greeted by a stunning fireworks display.

“You aren’t the only one people owe favours to dear,” River called with a smirk.

“I love you to the stars and back Melody Pond.”

“I love you too my Doctor."


End file.
